Two Sides of the Same Coin
by Lets see if thats true or not
Summary: when Souji comes back to Inaba, he is riddled with reunions, one in particular is going to change everything, look likes its back to the old grind, but this time the inaba detective team has a little more help... rated M for language and some themes


**A/N- ****Gray**: _Well there really isnt much to say for now. This has been a long time coming. I hope the readers enjoy it as much as we did._

**Natsu**: _This is actually the first fanfiction I have ever written out! I applaud Gray and Lucy for their patience with my writing process... really this was supposed to be done in February... but as gray has told you, I guess I'm "Lazy" Imma just say **review **or **DIE**! :P_

**Lucy**:_Wow its finally done. Like Natsu said it was suppose to be done in February but its feels nice to see it completed even if it is the just the first chapter.I hope you guys like it enough to read the second chapter, and reviews really help since this is our first fanfic. OK!_ **ENJOY!** ;D

Disclaimer - only thing owned by Us is probably the story... Persona 3 and persona 4 are owned by atlus, and so are all names, characters, and locations unless stated otherwise

* * *

The train that was once relatively void of passengers and resembled a trolley is now a seven car train bustling with people from all over. In the midst of all the animated conversations going on, a silver haired young man, who doesn't seem to be caught up in the excitement, is looking at the piece of paper he holds in his hands. He smiles softly as he reads the paper over once more.

It's a college invitation to Inaba University. The letter came with a pamphlet about the school and a full scholarship. He really couldn't believe it, in this day and age it was rare for anyone to get a full-ride just for high school test scores. 'Guess its thanks to all those rainy day study sessions I had in my last years of high school' the young man thought to himself.

Of course chances were that he would pass anyway, being the first in everything, which he just put down to being a bloodline trait from his father considering he was some sort of scientist or something. That aside, he really didn't care much for any of the treatment he got for being a genius, nor the full ride scholarship.

His family was rich anyway. The only thing he was looking forward to was returning to Inaba. Two years ago he had come to Inaba to live with his mother's younger brother. He had been there for a little over a year, and that year was one he would never forget. He made many friends and grew as a person to his surprise, but one year was the limit. His parents had come back from their business trip and with a promise to come back, he left. The depression that he had been feeling for the past year would finally come to an end.

'Thinking back, I don't even recall there being a college in Inaba before, let alone a whole University.' he thought once again. 'There's even a whole district dedicated to Dorms' Just as he finished that thought, the train had come to a stop. He grabbed his things.

"Finally," He spoke aloud as he walked out onto the platform. They say that home is where the heart is and this was especially true for Souji Seta. "I'm home." Souji already knew who he was going to see first.

With the bright orange sunlight glaring in his eyes, Souji now stood next to the bus stop. He sighs. It was getting late he guessed because there was barely anyone walking about the country town he loved so much. He only hoped that he hadn't missed the last bus to his destination. This bus only had one route but not once did he ever realize or consider that the first stop was the Amagi Inn until his last day in Inaba last year. This was mainly due to the fact that bus rides make him sleepy. Every time he had to use the bus, which was usually for his job at the daycare, he'd be asleep until his stop came up.

Finally the bus arrives as Souji looks towards the setting sun. He finds a seat near the back of the empty bus and sits, weary from his trip. 'Great, a crowded train and now an empty bus, my back is killing me…' As his mind started to wander, he slowly drifted off to sleep like usual. Right before the bus reaches the inn, a bump in the road forces Souji to head butt the window.

"Ow" he said softly while rubbing his head. "Well, look at that. I'm here" He gets off, takes a look around, and walks toward the west side of the inn.

The Amagi Inn was the "crowned jewel of Inaba" and if that was so, then its newest manager was its Crowned Princess. The Inn was a mix of old and new, as were most buildings in Inaba. It was an Inn that also had a hot spring that was absolutely heavenly, 'or so I've heard' thought Souji with a groan, remembering the tragically painful lumps he received from last year's fiasco.

Souji was halfway around the massive inn where it finally hit him like a brick to the head,

"I have no idea where her room is"! He said aloud while slapping his forehead. He was so caught up in the actual action of seeing his old friend that he hadn't stopped to think about the means upon which he would actually go about doing that. "Can't turn back now…"

There was only one real solution. Souji began his trek to the back of the inn. He found what he was looking for; right beside the garden shed he had been hoping was there had an old wooden ladder on the outside. He picked up the ladder and began to walk back to the south side of the Inn.

'Humph, now I look like a straight up cat burglar' he thought to himself as he walked across the wet grass in the middle of the night. He finally got to the back and looked up, "just what I was afraid of" he huffed under his breath.

The Amagi Inn's south wall had three stories, each story with at least eight full windows going across the wall. "Well….time to put my amazing luck to the test". Souji then grabbed the ladder and propped it right under the middle window on the third floor.

He proceeded to grab a series of small pebbles. ' this better work like it does in the movies…' Souji threw pebble number one right at the window, but not too hard to crack or break it. No go, pebble number two…. Three…. Four….five and six….seven…. eight…nine and ten. Souji was beginning to get tired of his tinks going unrequited. Now twenty pebbles in he was starting to have second thoughts, that's when he saw the blinds move out of the way and heard the un hitch of the windows lock.

At that moment Souji's heart skipped a beat, 'here it comes…'.Souji looked up, and was glad to see his luck had not indeed run out on him yet. A young woman with long ebony hair well past her shoulders looked out the window. She had fair porcelain skin and slanted brown eyes. She was wearing a light pink night gown but you could easily see through to her dark colored lingerie in the moonlight that was now accenting her features.

'Yeesss!' Souji yelled triumphantly inward. Yukiko Amagi, the new manager of the Amagi Inn, and one of Souji's special friends. "Is there someone out there?" Yukiko asked to the night air, obviously confused by this odd confrontation. It took a few seconds for her to notice the ladder under her window.

When she traced the ladder down to the lone man standing in the middle of her lawn staring up at her, her heart jumped with excitement. She began to smile and then the tears began. Yukiko opened her window further to allow her to start going down the ladder. She almost tripped on every third step but she was too excited to care, as soon as her feet touched ground she began bounding towards the young man with tears streaming down her cheeks.

" What's u-"Souji barley began before the wind was knocked out of his chest as Yukiko embraced him with all her might. "Souji! You're Back!" she nearly muffle-screamed into his chest while Souji wrapped his arms around her quivering figure. " Shoot Yukiko, if I knew you were gonna be this upset, I would of come later." Souji said with a smile on his face.

"No, I'm not sad, I'm just soo happy to see you" she responded, her tears of happiness now dampening his shirt. After about 3 more minutes of crying, holding, and deep breathing, Yukiko then looked up at Souji with now puffy eyes with a playfully irked face,

"Why didn't you call me to say you were coming?'' she asked. Souji looked at Yukiko, now thinking that she had never looked more beautiful,

"I wanted it to be a surprise, of course." Souji replied with a serene smile.

"Well you should have," Yukiko replied wiping her eyes, "We could have planned a lot more." It was then that Yukiko seemed to notice how late it had gotten, "Oh, we should probably get inside…" Yukiko started to say.

Souji couldn't help but notice that she had started to grow red around her cheeks in that adorable way she used to back in their 2nd year of high school. Souji looked back and said,

"Yeah, I should probably hit up a hotel or something, heh." As Souji then began to walk away, without looking back, he felt Yukiko grab his wrist,

"Wait…"

Souji then began to smirk, 'got her.' Fortunately Yukiko didn't see the planned gears going into motion. "Why don't you stay at the inn tonight?" Yukiko said with a tinge of red to her face.

"Well I wouldn't want to impose… Here, I'll pay for my room" Souji said while digging into his pockets, but he figured he wouldn't have to.

"No, It'll be on me, I mean I am manager now, it shouldn't hurt to allow my friends to room for free…" Yukiko said with a smile, "And plus, it will give us a chance to catch up." Yukiko then began to walk back to the ladder and, if Souji didn't know better, was walking quite, seductively, or at least so in Souji's eyes.

The slight curves that Yukiko had the last time he was here had apparently developed into slight dips in the waist…. But Souji wasn't going to get too riled up with descriptions of his girlfriend. 'Wait, not yet though, I mean it was me after all that ended it' Souji thought, remembering the agreed break-up they had by the time he left, long distance relationships just didn't work out in his experience.

But that didn't mean that he couldn't start anew.

* * *

It was the next day, a bright and sunny Saturday. The oncoming fall winds were blowing with a vengeance as everyone was inside at the moment. A little ways past the intersection towards Junes, a new district had been built, fairly quickly. It was mostly a lot of the old buildings that were not being used, that had been converted into dorm houses for the influx of college students migrating their way to Inaba.

The dorms themselves looked pretty common, just ash gray bricks with red sloping roofs. Most of them were empty and would be filled in two weeks time when the first semester began. One of the most peculiar aspects of these dorms was as you got deeper; the dorms began to look newer. Apparently your GPA and testing scores correlated with the quality of the dorms; those with average scores got average dorms, those with high scores got the best dorms.

Near the back of the new district was a two three level dorm with white painted walls and a red roof. Inside were 4 rooms, 2 bathrooms, a game room, trophy room, kitchen and basement. "Alright, Commercial break!" shouted a man with light brown hair, he was wearing a white zip up jacket with a yellow shirt, while wearing some black jeans.

Yosuke Hanamura was just pushed out of the way by a muscular 6'2 man wearing a black tank top.

" Outta the way Sempai, before I got here I had 6 beers and 7 MORE of those calorie drinks Rise kept telling Chie to drink, so I gotta GO"! Kanji Tatsumi exclaimed, and ran down the hall and shut the bathroom door behind him.

"Jeez, you're excused…" Yosuke muttered to himself while rubbing his shoulder. That's when the burgundy haired girl with the pig tails turned away from the tv, "Yosuke, you're such a baby, if you were any kind of REAL man then you would have already been relieving yourself in there, just sit down and hold it." Rise Kujikawa said from the couch.

She was lounging on the couch, with "Naoto" Shirogane, Rise was wearing a Inaba school basketball jersey, with Kou's number, 69, in a pair of tight blue jeans. Naoto was in her usual uniform hat, while wearing her usual button up shirt, with her usual tie, and her usual corduroy pants, while holding a little Inaba U flag, waving it unenthusiastically. Yosuke, taking offense, walked back to the couch with his arms crossed.

"Humph, 'Real man'? Like any REAL MAN would grow out a handlebar mustache like that in his senior year of high school!" Yosuke said outloud, but then regretted it when he noticed Naoto putting her head down. Naoto had totally been against Kanji growing his mustache out like that, but 'no' was apparently not an option. And so began Naoto's nightmarish life of ridicule by others, for having the boyfriend with the 'ridiculous mustache'.

"Look, we're not talking about 'handle-bar Kanji' we were talking about ' unhouse-broken Yosuke' maybe you should go outside or something, don't need you making puddles on our floors, little puppy!" said a bob-cut girl with brown hair.

She was wearing a lime green tank-top with blue short-shorts, Chie Satonaka, was now chastising Yosuke in her usual manner. That's when Rise chimed up, "Oohh, shush, it's back on!"

Everyone's attention shifted to the screen as they saw the logo for the tv station air the rest of the basketball game. Nobody really knew where this game was, or what team was versus whom. They were really only watching it for Inaba's own, "—Kou Ichijo makes yet another three pointer!" the announcer dubbed Bret was screaming into his microphone.

"But even with that, the pyro jacks are going to have to bring up that score if they expect to even have a chance against those Cu siths." The second annopuncer named 'Mike' interjected.

Rise started swooning, "Oh Kou, why are you so — "

"Did you even KNOW Kou? I mean, I barely saw you talk to him… at all" Chie mentioned, bringing Rise out of her reverie.

"Well, there was this one time, he asked me if I was new… but before I could answer he was whisked away by that asexual Daisuke… oblivious bastard." Rise mentioned, mostly to herself, but everyone heard… just decided it was a subject best left behind.

"AAAAHHHH, well that was special" Kanji said patting his crotch with a smile on his face, " so what did I miss?"

"Well, Kou made a three pointer out of nowhere, so now everyone is treating him like god's reincarnation on earth." Yosuke told Kanji, as Kanji took his seat next to Naoto with a confused look on his face.

"Oh, are you still mad, stop being so hostile. That was like what 3 years ago, let it go!" Chie told to Yosuke.

"Let what go? I'm not mad at anybody…" Yosuke said in the other direction with his arms crossed.

"Look Yosuke, it couldn't be helped. Souji was a PART of the basketball team, he had to practice, he couldn't go off with you ALL of the time, jeez" Chie sympathized while putting her hand on Yosuke's shoulder.

That was when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Chie said, getting up toward the door. She opened it and Yukiko stood bright eyed, wearing a red spring dress that ended around her knees, while wearing black leggings and some plain loafers. She didn't want to attract any attention to herself.

"Yukiko, you were able to make it, I'm so glad"! Chie exclaimed while putting Yukiko in one of the tightest bear hugs she had ever received in her life.

"I'm glad I made it too, ummm Chie, can you let go now?" Yukiko managed to gasp.

"Oh right, sorry" Chie said, slightly embarrassed. "Well, just come sit down, we were just finishing up though" Chie mentioned.

It had been a long time since the gang had been together like this. They mainly almost grew apart because of conflicting interest; school, training, the inn, Junes all of these things seemed to be keeping them from being in contact with one another.

"Oh my goodness Brett, did you see that?"

"Yes indeed, it seems that number 21 of the Pyro Jacks has just stolen the ball. But what's this? A blind pass…"

"And Kou Ichijo from across the court! He made the pass and the he's not stopping! He charges down the court-"

"And there it goes!"

"The sexy layup!" They both finished.

The camera seemed to perfectly, on cue, zoom in on Kou lightly licking his own lips. The added slow-mo clearly shows that his eyes were closed and the sweat was just glistening off of him. The ball just ever so slowly rolls of his fingers as a moan is elicited from the player and makes the basket.

"Not that I'm complaining Mike, but don't you think that it's a little early this time around?"

"You are correct. Records say that Kou Ichijo can and has only been able to execute this marvelous technique three times in any game."

"With the Cu Siths bringing in their sixth man, things are just starting to heat up."

"Oh, to see that sexy technique right from the start. Oh~" The diehard fan made her point to show how, "elated" she is from the display.

"I gotta hand it to him; he sure knows how to stir things up." Yosuke stated while ignoring the fan girl. "Ew, dude!"

"Wh-what?" Kanji was sitting bewildered with his infamous nosebleed. Yosuke jerked away from him. "Wait, its not what you think!" Finally getting the picture, as he wiped his nose.

"Oh Kanji, you don't have to hide it." Rise chimed in. "Not many people can resist Kou's sexy charms. Every time you see it you just can't resist having at least one vivid romping sess —"

"I told you that's not it! It's just, ya know. When I think of my baby" —

"Ok, stop!" Naoto interjected, clearly embarrassed.

"Hey Yukiko, what are you doing in the kitchen?" Chie asked changing the subject.

"Oh, nothing." Yukiko replied slightly flustered.

"You look like someone who just got their world ROCKED!" The prince of Junes stood and struck a pose for dramatic effect.

"You can say that…" Yukiko responded barely above a whisper.

"Eh, this just isn't the same without So—wait what?"

Everyone in the room was staring dumbstruck at Yukiko, Yosuke had his mouth open. What snapped everyone back to reality was the sound of kanji's aluminum beer can dropping to the floor. "OK, I think I'm gonna have another nosebleed, what?" Kanji exclaimed.

"What?" Yukiko asked her friends questioningly. Just then there was a ring from the doorbell.

* * *

**Gray: **_Talk about saved by-nah im not goin there. This is kind of a weird cliffhanger but bear with it. Chapter 2 is already underway...in my head. On another note, how would you like to get rocked by the prince of junes? You can just imagine the air guitar._

**Natsu**: _I don't hear an air guitar at all, I feel like i wanna take the Amagi challenge though, or spar wit Chie the wonder kicker, so stop taliking about yousuke when the highlight was the sexy kou layup, stop being dumb lol...Yeah, gray needs to start so I can play off it and finish. but it should come right out the bag, you know what they say, the hardest part is getting started and once you start the hardest past is already over. And yes we know it is a crossover so the cast of P3 shall be making its triumphant return after we set up the story, hell if your reading, you remember the game, lol! anyway this is basically an original story starring the cast of persona 3 and 4. it came across when me and gray were at my house and gray let me borrow P4 ( and then P3 after that I knew we had to do this) as I was playing I'd come up with scenarios and jokes for both games, and boom, here it is. I should also mention, **we are looking for at least 5 reviews or comments to upload chapter 2**, thank you and good morning._

**Lucy:**_ Oh Yosuke... This was harder than I originally thought it would be, but it's so fun that I overlook I do not like Kanji's mustache but it was funny so we added it. So how do you like that cliffhanger? Bet it's obvious who's at the door...or** IS IT? **__You'll have to read and to find out and in order to find out you'll have to review so REVIEW PLEASE  
_


End file.
